Love Hurts
by ItaSasuLuvr
Summary: Being stuck with the Akatsuki during the worst of their moments isn't the only thing Sasuke has to worry about. He's got his brother to deal with, and he isn't so sure what kind of feelings he has for his brother. What of Akatsuki... and what of THEM?
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first fanfiction! I'm so happy! Oh, and look... It just so _happens_ to be rated _M... _Oh, my...

You: -Stares-

Me: WHAT!?

You:... O.O

So, anyway... -Glares at you- I hope you all like it, and please... NO FLAMMING! Or Pink Bunny-sama will hunt you down and take you down. -Sweet, innocent smile-

One last thing! Thanks to my beta, **LianaUchiha**! If you weren't around, I have **no idea **_what_ I'd do! -Sweatdrop- I couldn't even write the beginning of my own story! But you know I'm not very good at beginnings by NOW, I'm SURE... Heh...

Warnings: Language, suggestive themes, sexual content, rape, lemon, lime. (Not lemon-lime soda, no... Sorry to disappoint everyone XD)

* * *

**Chapter one: Learn A Lesson**

* * *

Dark. It was just plain out dark. Uchiha Sasuke- the most popular kid around- and his best friends, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo, had all gone to a nighttime club, all having the night off. Normally, one of them, at least, was busy, thus the group could rarely do anything together. By the time the group got out of the club, it was already midnight. By the time Karin got home, it was 12:30. By the time Juugo got home, it was 12:45. By the time Suigtesu got home, it was already 1:16. But would Sasuke make it home? 

At this time of night, around the area Sasuke was at, there were murderers, drunks, and rapists all around. Maybe hanging out a little longer with the others wasn't such a great idea? Sasuke had forgotten about the area he was in being a dangerous area at night. The last thing he wanted was to end up either being forcefully drunk, and probably end up in the hospital. Or possibly be either half-dead and in the hospital, if he wasn't killed first, or getting back home having lost his virginity. It wasn't exactly Sasuke's plan to go out a virgin and come back not.

Sasuke sighed turning a corner, wishing he'd taken Suigetsu back to his house with him until tomorrow morning or afternoon. It was rare for some stranger to go after someone if there were two or more people together.

Having not been paying attention, Sasuke bumped into someone as he turned the corner.

"Ahh! S-sorry! I-I've been a klutz all day today!" A blond boy said in a hurry.

"Naruto...?!" Sasuke asked, as Naruto brushed himself off.

"Huh...? Oh, hi, Sasuke..." Naruto said,and blinked at Sasuke.

"Why are you coming this way? You're going home, aren't you? You were at the night club, right?"

"Uhhh... Yeah..." Naruto said, blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"You were the one that kept spilling things and tripping over your own feet, right? And... bumping into people?"

"Um... Yeah..."

"And by the way... why are you out here alone? It's not good for someone to be alone at night in these parts."

"Well, you are, too! Besides, I left the club late."

"Did any of the people hanging out with you at the club leave before you?"

"Nope. We all left together a while ago. But after everyone left, I figured I'd take a walk around before going home."

"You should have gone straight home... It's dangerous for you to be out here by yourself. The only reason _I_ am is because _I'm_ going home. Everyone I was with is already_ at_ home."

"Oh... Well, be careful..." Naruto said, a little worried.

"I should say the same to you. Now, get home and don't come out again until tomorrow, unless you're going to get out of these parts."

"I know. I know..."

Neither spoke for a while, so Sasuke said, "Well, see you later, then."

"Yeah... Bye." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and walked past him.

Naruto was sort of weird to Sasuke. He was only 15, and had already willingly lost his virginity. Sure, he was raped once or twice, but one of those times was his own fault. But even so, that was _after_ he'd already lost his virginity. Worse yet, he lost it at thirteen and a half years old. _Purposely_. Sasuke had once guessed it was an accident, that Naruto nor Gaara knew what they were really doing, but it wasn't just a rumor that Naruto did it willingly that got him to stop believing that. It was the fact that Naruto was going around boasting about it, shortly after the rumor had been spread. Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto was _seriously _going around boasting that he and Gaara has actually _really_ had sex. Naruto also spoke of it a little _too_ long. Scary enough, he even got _other_ people to start doing it. And of course, that was one thing that led to one of the incidents of him being raped. Going around talking about sex, and that he couldn't wait to do it again...

Sasuke hoped he wouldn't ever be like that. A sex freak. Well, Naruto wasn't really a sex freak. He was just psyched that he'd actually had sex for the first time, and how it felt a hell of a lot better than he'd thought it would have. The whole thing about it went on for about a month, but it basically died thereafter. (Although so many other people were still doing it...)

Sasuke sighed, still upset about not going home that night with Suigetsu, considering it would have been so much safer. The thought stayed etched into his mind, especially when he saw Yakushi Kabuto turning a corner.

"Oh, Sasuke, what're you doing here at this time of night?" Kabuto asked Sasuke mockingly. Honestly, he wouldn't ask Sasuke such a question out of concern.

"Does it _matter_?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked past Kabuto, who grabbed onto Sasuke's arm, which Sasuke particularly _expected_. As if Kabuto would just let him walk away, right?

"Alright, why are you here? You wouldn't be here for anything but me, I'm sure, but what do you need me for?" Sasuke growled lowly, digging his nails into Kabuto's skin, who refused to let go of Sasuke's arm.

"You left Orochimaru-sama willingly, as if injured and almost killed him about a month ago. He's just about fully healed, and gave me the order to take you back to where you belong."

"I don't belong with you shitheads. And I never _will_."

"Oh, such language. Even your brother, who is older than you, doesn't speak in such a way."

"I don't care how he speaks. I'm not going back with you."

"You don't exactly have a large bucket of options, do you?"

"I have the right to refuse to go back with you, so I'm _not_ going."

"Whether you have the right or not, you don't have a choice on this matter."

"I will if I kill you."

"Which you won't."

Kabuto was starting to irritate Sasuke, being so calm. But Sasuke had quickly remembered the look in Kabuto's eyes when he said, "Orochimaru-sama". From that memory, a question quickly found it's way into Sasuke's mind.

"What was with that look?" Sasuke asked curiously, irritated by the innocent look Kabuto gave him, which Sasuke knew was fake.

"What look?" He asked, his voice as innocent as the current look on his face.

"You know what I'm talking about." Sasuke glared. "When you said 'Orochimaru-sama'. You _said_ 'Sama', but your eyes told a different story.

"Hm... Maybe they did." Kabuto basically admitted, and smiled at Sasuke. "I guess I _could_ explain it to you, but that's only if you come back to Orochimaru's place with me."

"Sorry. I'll _pass_ on that."

"It's too bad you can't. Orochimaru will have my head if I don't get you back there."

Sasuke just shrugged. "Well, then, don't go back."

"He'll hunt me down, too."

"Not my problem."

Kabuto sighed. He knew words wouldn't get Sasuke to go with him. All he could do was take Sasuke by force.

Kabuto quickly brought Chakra to his hand and aimed for Sasuke's right leg. Sasuke hadn't seen it coming, and was too slow to react. Kabuto's attack hit Sasuke directly at the back of his right leg, and Kabuto just watched Sasuke he collapsed, as he was unable to stand on merely a single leg.

"You really want me back there, don't you?" Sasuke growled.

"I do. And I don't care _what_ it takes. You're coming back with me, whether you like it or not." Kabuto gave out a devilish grin, leaving Sasuke with goosebumps all over.

* * *

**Okay, I promise it'll get better! It's only the first chapter, after all. And now, I must ask my readers...**

**Should there be smut, or anything related to it next chapter? It's planned for later on, but I don't know if I should add it NEXT chapter. You tell me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Only ONE person answered my question? How evil... Well, because of that, Naruto is going to have a VERY pissed off father soon...

And by the way, Liana Uchiha decided to be so kind as to remind me...

There WILL be MPreg in this story with more than one character. So it you don't like it, either turn back now, suffer, or enjoy. :)

(I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. No, I don't have room for main couples notes and little details in my story description)

* * *

Warning**: Rape.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter two: Unforgivable, Unforgettable, Sinful Acts

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt his right leg go numb. Kabuto just smirked, looking down at the boy he just struck. He soon leaned down and whispered into Sasuke's ear, "You know, this wouldn't be happening if you'd taken someone _with_ you, while walking home. Besides, have you looked at the area you're _in_, right now?" 

Sasuke nearly held his breath when he realized he'd been walking through an alleyway after he'd parted ways with Naruto. He was about to mutter something, but Kabuto put two fingers against his lips, silencing him.

"Are you going to come with me, now, back to Orochimaru's place?" Kabuto asked, that being the last chance Sasuke had before he was taken by force.

"Didn't I already answer that?" Sasuke growled, glaring at Kabuto with the intent to kill.

Kabuto sighed. "Then I guess it can't be helped." He slid over behind Sasuke and pulled him further down by the waist. He sighed again, then said, "You know, I always _did_ want to discipline you somehow..."

As Kabuto calmly yet impatiently pulled Sasuke's pants and boxers away, Sasuke shut his eyes and cursed himself on the inside.

_Shit! This was what I **didn't** want to happen!_ He was mentally screaming and cursing at himself, but of course, that wasn't going to save him now.

Once Sasuke was completely stripped of his clothing, his back was soon up against the cold wall of the alleyway. He tried his best to ignore the feeling of his legs being spread and of fingers entering him, but his trying apparently wasn't good enough.

"You're such a freak..." Sasuke said, forcing the words to come out of his mouth through the harsh feeling he was stuck with. _Oh, just get this **over** with...!_ Sasuke raged on the inside.

Sasuke refused to speak as Kabuto entered him shortly after his angered thoughts. And how wonderful that this would have to happen at about 1:30 in the morning...

Sasuke squeaked when Kabuto harshly pushed into him, and deeply. The same action was repeated several times, leaving Sasuke breathing heavily. Yes, he knew he already wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

* * *

_Hell no..._ Naruto couldn't even think correctly, as he found himself staring into the eyes of an Akatsuki member. _Shikamaru, why can't you be here right now? _He shivered as he felt Hidan's cold eyes staring at him. Of all people, did he _have_ to run into someone _this_ late at night who he _wouldn't_ be able to handle? 

"Kid, I think you've walked around long enough." Hidan said coldly. Shortly after his sentence, he grabbed Naruto's left arm and swung him around, so they were back to chest. He smirked. "Besides, it's boring being bored. I need entertainment."

"Not with me you don't." Naruto said emotionlessly, as Hidan twisted his left arm a bit.

"Yeah, I actually _do_ need you for it. Besides, you're the only one around. And after I'm entertained by your screams, you can come back to where _I_ stay for a while."

"And you'll also have a pissed off father hunting you down."

"Your father can't do shit to me, boy. He's lower than me in every way."

Naruto gritted his teeth and tried wriggle away, tried to become free of Hidan's grasp, but the attempt completely failed. Naruto barely had time to even blink twice before he found himself up against a cold wall. He winced as a piercing pain shot up through his back, having been pounded onto the wall.

"You're a devil..." Naruto glared.

"Mm-mm..." Hidan shook his head. "The devil you speak of is what's inside of _you_.

Naruto just continued to glare at Hidan.

"He is _not_ a devil. He's my _friend_."

"_It_ is _not_ your friend. _It_ certainly _is_ a devil."

Naruto stayed quiet, but was resisting the urge to beat the shit out of Hidan at this point; yet he knew it would only make things worse. He was already stuck in a mess, and it wouldn't do him any good to make matters worse.

"Well, because I've gotten no response from you, I assume that means you've finally completely understood your situation?" Hidan smirked.

Naruto sighed in defeat and merely nodded his head.

* * *

"Are you... finished yet...?" Sasuke groaned, although he already knew the answer was simply, "No." It also wasn't exactly a question to be answered, either. 

Kabuto remained silent as he continued thrusting into Sasuke, who only moaned in pain. Eventually, Kabuto spoke, although he had to keep pausing for breaths.

"I'm sure that... on the inside... you're enjoying this..." Kabuto smirked.

"Hell no!" Sasuke choked out, looking just as shocked as Naruto would have been if he was told he was allergic to Ramen.

"It's too bad you can't just admit it." Kabuto sighed, the nasty smirk still plastered onto his face.

"I won't... admit to something... that's not true..." Sasuke said, breathing a bit heavier again, as Kabuto pushed into him incredibly hard. "And if you're gonna be doing this for a while longer...go a little bit... easier... will you?"

"So you like it slow and soft?" Kabuto laughed menacingly.

"You know what I know mean!" Sasuke growled.

"It's too bad for you that I like it fast and hard." Kabuto shrugged, completely ignoring Sasuke's last statement.

Sasuke just sighed in defeat, then said, "Then hurry up."

"Well, as much as I would love to take my time with you, I _do_ have to finish with you shortly. Orochimaru is waiting for us both to return."

"He's waiting for _you_ to return." Sasuke glared.

"Would you like me to be more harsh with you?" Kabuto snickered.

Sasuke said nothing, and tried to keep his mouth shut, as to not say anything more.

_Just get this over with... Just get it over with... Then forget about it._ Sasuke thought to himself, as he soon felt his climax approaching.

* * *

Naruto panted heavily as Hidan re-entered him with no mercy. Before he knew it, he found himself screaming when Hidan pushed deeply into him about a minute later. 

Hidan smirked once he heard Naruto screaming, as Naruto could do nothing to hold the scream in. He'd been holding in as many screams as possibly, knowing that was what Hidan wanted him to do, scream, but by now, he could no longer hold anything in.

Soon enough, Naruto felt relieved when he and Hidan released into each other.

_Damn... I think it's over... That felt like forever..._ Naruto thought, irritated, while breathing heavily, and ready to faint.

"Oh, and I'm sure you'll love the result of that needle I stabbed you with earlier..." Hidan snickered.

"Yeah... Whatever..." Naruto said, and right after, fainted. He honestly hadn't even _tried_ to think of what Hidan told him before he fainted; he'd worry about that later.

But was not worrying about it _now_ _really_ a good choice?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this chapter starts everything with Itachi and Sasuke. I'm going by my poll in my profile for which chapter Sasuke's actually going to fall in love with Itachi in. So vote! C'mon people! Once I get to chapter seven, the poll is closing!**

* * *

Chapter three: Loss For Words

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he found himself on a bed in the Akatsuki hideout. 

_So he wasn't just running his mouth after all..._ Naruto thought bitterly.

He soon heard whispers from the hallway, whispers of the Akatsuki.

"...thought he was planning to stay low for about another two months." Deidara whispered uncertainly.

"You can't trust that he'll _patiently_ wait for what he wants." Sasori whispered coldly.

"We have to kill him soon." Kisame whispered angrily.

"No shit." Hidan mumbled.

None of the members had any particular look to their faces, but their voices certainly gave away their current feelings on the situation.

"But don't we have to _plan_ for that?" Deidara asked pointedly.

"Damn, you actually used your brain for once." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Zip it. H'm." Deidara half growled.

"Can you remind me which of us you're talking to?" Sasori glared.

"All right, all right. Let's not start anything. The last thing we need is for the captives to wake and start a ruckus." Pein said, his voice in a whisper.

"Right." Deidara and Sasori nodded.

* * *

Naruto had fallen asleep shortly after the Akatsuki finished their conversation. He woke about an hour after he'd fallen asleep. And once he did, the door to the room he was in opened. 

"Finally awake?" Deidara asked. Not that the question was one that was meant to be answered.

Deidara sat at the foot of Naruto's bed and watched him for a long, silent moment. With Naruto not exactly in the mood to talk with an Akatsuki member, neither had spoken for a while. Deidara was the one to bring up a conversation.

"You know... I'm not planning to stick around much longer, here, in this place." Deidara said quietly.

Naruto's eyes slightly widened, but he said nothing.

"When I leave, if you're not gone by then, I'll get you out of here, if you want the help."

Naruto still said nothing, finding it hard to believe Deidara would actually be serious about this. Was it some kind of trick or something? Something to mess with Naruto's head? He could only stare blankly at Deidara, totally perplexed.

Deidara stayed silent for a moment, then sighed, deciding he may as well break the bad news to Naruto. Besides, someone had to do it sooner or later.

"Naruto..." He suddenly said.

"Hm?" Naruto asked, paying a bit more attention, now that his name was said.

Deidara paused a moment, as it felt awkward to say what he was going to say.

He soon turned his head to face Naruto, his expression showing sympathy for him.

"You're pregnant."

Naruto stared at him blankly again, waiting for what Deidara said to sink in. He soon gaped at Deidara and asked, "What...?"

Deidara sighed again and repeated himself. "You're pregnant."

Naruto continued gaping at Deidara, unable to understand the situation. Deidara could see Naruto was pretty confused, so he tried to explain the situation.

"Remember what happened with you and Hidan last night?" Deidara started.

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Do you remember that needle he poked you with at one point?"

Naruto slowly nodded again.

"That needle has a liquid in it that... can make a male pregnant."

Naruto blinked at Deidara, and soon tried to say something, but apparently, there were no words that he could put together at the moment, under the circumstances.

"I really don't understand the specifics. And I actually doubt Hidan does, either. But simply put, right now, you're pregnant with Hidan's kid. I'd say you could get an abortion, but I have no idea how a _male_, who isn't even the right gender to get pregnant in the _first_ place, is going to get an abortion. Any doctor probably wouldn't know anything about this problem, either."

Naruto slowly nodded his head again, then asked, "Why was it... _you_... who decided to tell me about this?"

"It's not like any of the others would have. They would have left you to realize it on your own. But I don't like the things we've been doing lately as a whole, so besides for me wanting to leave, I figured I would let you know what's going on."

Again, finally understanding the situation, Naruto nodded, and quietly, yet a little above a whisper, said, "Thank you."

Now Deidara nodded, his face still showing a hint of sympathy for the younger boy.

* * *

_Clashing of kunai knives... Sounds of someone being thrown harshly to a wall... Screaming... What's going on?_

Sasuke stared at the door to the room he was in as the fighting sounds continued.

Suddenly, the door was brought down to reveal Hoshigaki Kisame.

"C'mon kid. We're leaving."

Sasuke stared at Kisame blankly for a moment, then asked, "What?"

"Request from Suigetsu. Now let's go."

"And how do I know you're not just saying that so I come with you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Kisame sighed. "I _would_ have had him tell you he requested I help save you, but he's not here. And if he _was_, _he_ would have come bursting in here by breaking the door down. Not me."

Sasuke still wasn't buying it.

"Look, I don't _know_ how to make you believe Suigetsu wanted me to help save you, but he _did_. That's all that matters right now. So let's. Go!" Kisame said, yanking Sasuke by his left arm.

Sasuke squealed when he was grabbed and dragged out of the room. Hey, Kisame could've pulled a muscle! And boy, does that _hurt_...

Once a distance was formed from Kisame and Sasuke to the room, Kisame, without even looking at Sasuke, said, "Wait here." He immediately ran off, leaving a rather confused Sasuke.

* * *

Soon enough, Kisame came back to the still confused Sasuke... but with Itachi. Which... confused Sasuke even more. 

"We took care of Orochimaru for now." Kisame assured Sasuke. "He and the others aren't _dead_, but they're in no condition to stop us from taking you with us."

"Um... I'm lost." Sasuke assured Kisame right back.

Kisame sighed. Geez, this kid either _didn't_ believe him, or was too stupid to figure something _out_!

"Simply put, you're coming with us." Itachi said, and Kisame sighed again. Whew! That sure saved Kisame the trouble of explaining! He certainly would have _never_ thought of such an _easy_ way to put it! _Now_ who's the stupid one?

"Why?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter why. And frankly, you've got no choice in the matter."

"But... how will Suigetsu and the others know I'm okay if I don't get back to them right away?"

"Deidara uses clay birds. He can send a message over."

"What if he's out of Chakra?"

"That's what food pills are for."

"What if you have none?"

"We always have plenty."

"What if one of your companions decides to be an idiot and eat them all?"

"Nobody can. We need permission from Pein to be able to take any."

"What if Pein isn't there?"

"Then Konan is in charge, and if she isn't there, Sasori is in charge."

"What if none of them are there?"

"Then I'm in charge."

"...What if Deidara isn't _around_ to _make_ clay birds?"

"We could always use summoning contracts to have one of _them_ send the message over."

"... ...I hate you."

"I love you, too."

"I _really_ hate you..."

"I _really_ love you."

Sasuke squealed when he found himself in Itachi's arms only two seconds later.

"W-what are you doing?! Put me down right now!" Sasuke said, blinking and speaking quickly, although he _certainly _couldn't hide his blush.

"You're so cute." Itachi smirked. Sasuke blushed harder, but still insisted he be put down.

"Let me down or you're dead as soon we reach the hideout!"

"It's a lot easier for you to be carried than to walk, isn't it?"

"Stop making excuses! Put me down!" Sasuke whined.

"And if I say no?"

"...I hate you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

You all love to review, right? Yes, you do. So... start reviewing! Or Pink Bunny WILL hunt you down, and you WILL become his servant! -Evil, menacing laughter-

And I'll try to update sooner with the more reviews I get :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Big Problems

* * *

Sasuke woke the next day to the feeling of stroking fingers at his back. He stared at the floor a while, then heard a familiar squeaking voice say, "Oh, my god, Sasuke, you're awake! You're okay!" 

Sasuke wasn't sure if he was still asleep or not, so he didn't respond at first. However, the owner of the voice soon got into his head.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke asked, shocked, and completely lost and surprised.

"Oh, don't_ make_ me explain." Naruto squeaked.

"He got raped." Itachi said simply, no emotion seeping into his voice.

"I told you to go straight home!" Sasuke nearly shouted, still slightly shocked.

"I did. Or… I tried to, at least." Naruto said truthfully. Sasuke sighed.

"Well, neither of you have to worry about it happening again. Not anytime soon. You're both here now. Naruto will be fine." Itachi said.

"Tch… I'll _really_ be able to get raped _here_…" Naruto mumbled.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because_ Hidan's _here, and _he's_ the one who raped me."

Sasuke just stared, unable to make out the right words to say.

Naruto sighed, then smiled. He then said, "Sorry, I didn't exactly mean to worry you about it."

"It's okay." Sasuke nodded.

* * *

Later in the day, Naruto and Deidara hung around in Sasori's room. Naruto and Deidara may have been enemies at one time, but now, they had found a good friend in each other. And as it seemed to Naruto, Sasori wasn't so bad, either. (Only when he lost his temper) 

It didn't take long for the conversation to turn into one of Naruto's pregnancy.

'But you're concerned about him being pregnant, aren't you?" Deidara asked Sasori, concern in his _own_ voice.

"Slightly, yes." Sasori nodded. "Someone as young as himself won't be able to take care of himself and a child. Not every passing day."

Deidara nodded bitterly. "And if Hidan ever gets custody of the kid, who knows what it'll end up like?"

"A foster home is the only way things will work out, then. Unless Minato helps take of the child, that is."

Deidara sighed. "I don't know; this just doesn't seem right."

"Because it's not."

Naruto was silently swinging his feet, while sitting on Sasori's bed. Deidara and Sasori were right. This wasn't right, and there would be more problems once the kid was born. Chances were that if the child wasn't in a foster home, Hidan would have custody of it. Naruto was too young to take full care of a child. Not that Hidan would raise one_ well_, but he was old enough to be able to have custody of one. A fifteen-year-old versus a twenty one-year-old over child custody- which do you think would win?

Naruto kept worrying about this problem, hoping bad things wouldn't happen- even though it _was_ true that the child was never meant to exist.

* * *

"So is it going to be like this _every_ day? I'm just going to sit here doing nothing in your room all day, every day?" Sasuke groaned to Itachi, who was only amused by his brother's attitude. 

"What happened to the innocent little brother who I carried all the way back here? The one who eventually _let_ me carry him, and the one who snuggled my chest?"

Sasuke blushed and looked in the opposite direction.

Itachi leaned on Sasuke's back and held him to his chest by his waist.

"You know, I would appreciate the space." Sasuke muttered, loud enough for Itachi to hear him.

"Who ever gave you the idea that you were _allowed_ your space in _my_ room?"

"Then don't keep me in your room." Sasuke grumbled.

"Would you rather be locked in a cell in the basement? There are no more rooms available."

"Sure. Better than here."

"I don't think so."

"Then know so."

"Are you certain you wish to talk to me that way?"

Sasuke didn't respond, not wanting, but wanting, to say, "Yes".

Itachi soon brought his hands up Sasuke's shirt and kept them at his sides. Sasuke felt a small blush on his cheeks, but tried not to let it show. He didn't even _like_ Itachi! Not as a brother, and _not_ like _that_,_ either_!

Itachi let his head down in front of Sasuke's face and gently touched his lips with his own, leaving Sasuke too shocked to move. He let Itachi kiss him, yet he didn't kiss him back, but nor did he try to push Itachi away. He felt Itachi deepen the kiss, but still wouldn't move.

Itachi soon pulled slowly away, but Sasuke was still shocked and speechless.

"But… I… You… Why?…" Even _those_ words were forced out.

"Don't talk." Itachi said quietly. "Don't say, don't ask. Just do." He took his hands out from under Sasuke's shirt and gently put his index finger under Sasuke's chin and lifted his head, then pulled him closer until they were kissing again.

Itachi pushed Sasuke down onto the bed by his shoulders, still kissing him. He put his right leg between Sasuke's somewhat spread ones, held Sasuke down with his left hand, and pushed his right hand down on Sasuke's groin, who winced at the sudden pressure.

Itachi's tongue easily passed Sasuke's lips, as Sasuke did nothing to resist. To Sasuke, it just felt wrong. So disgustingly wrong. But what could he do to move away? What could he do against Itachi?

* * *

"I thought I told you _not_ to tell him!" Pein scolded Deidara, who flinched at the sound of Pein's hand banging at the meeting table. Pein, Deidara, and Sasori were the only ones there. "That kid's going to try to run away, now that he knows!" 

"Things would've been the same even if I _hadn't_ told him!" Deidara shot back. "He's not just going to stay quiet in our place and let us take control of him! He's not that kind of person!"

"It doesn't matter the kind of person he is. He would have behaved _decently_, had nothing been said to him, but surely, now, he'll be worried, and try to escape. If nothing were to happen to him anytime soon, he would probably just wait patiently for his friends and fellow Shinobi to come to his rescue."

"And what about Uchiha? The other one? If _he_ came along, and that all-powerful _Hyuuga_ came along, which I've no doubt they _would_, we'd end up in nothing more than horrible condition. If Naruto runs away, we can _easily_ find him and take him back again! If he just plain out runs away, we'll be in the condition to go after him! If a group of Shinobi comes to save him, we'll have to fight for him, first! And if we lose the fight, which depends on the amount of experienced Shinobi there are in the rescuing group, we'll all have to recover before even going on _regular_ missions!"

"Do you think I don't know that?!"

"Obviously _not_, if you insist you know more about Naruto than _me_! _Pein_, just because you're powerful, doesn't mean you have the right to try to take control of people's lives and ruin them! _I'm_ an example! You wanted my power added to _your_ power, so you had Itachi _force_ me to join this organization! I was perfectly _fine_ before _you_ noticed my art!"

"It wasn't your so-called "_art_" that caught my attention; it was your _skill_. You _know_ that."

"Look, I don't care _what_ it was! Either way, my point is, you ruin lives to make yourself look good and seem superior! But you know something?! You're _nothing_ without your 'Six Paths of Pein' to defend you! If not for the six bodies standing together, you'd probably be _dead_! You're_ not _as strong as you claim to be, think you are, how strong people claim you are, or think you are! You can try to take control of the others' lives who will actually _listen_ to you, but you're _not _taking _any_ control of _my_ life!"

"Deidara! Get ahold of yourself! There's no need to talk back so badly!" Sasori snapped.

"I have a_ perfectly good_ reason to talk back! I'm _sick_ of this guy trying to be the boss of people's lives!" Deidara snapped back, kicked his chair back, and left the room, slamming the meeting room door incredibly hard.

"Has he been like this a while?" Pein asked Sasori, once he was sure Deidara was far enough away, no longer feeling his presence.

"No… I don't know what came over him, but he wasn't like this even just yesterday. I don't know if something happened between now and then, and I also don't see _how_ anything _could_ have happened between now and then." Sasori said, concerned.

"Well, whatever it is, if he stays the way he is, we may have to kill him. We can't have him against us. Not _him_, of all people."

"But losing him would bring us down in strength tremendously. Surely, you, too, understand that."

"I do. And although we may have a chance to get him back if he leaves us, the possibility is slim to none. It's not like he was given a simple invitation to come here in the first place."

"He was forced to… I was there, remember?" Sasori sighed. "Deidara refused to come with us back to the hideout, so Itachi fought him to get him to come. It's only natural that if he was given the chance to leave, he would."

"Exactly. And out of all the possible candidates for our next member at that point, I chose _him_, for having the best skill. Knowing his skill is so great, he would prove to be a terrible person to have as an enemy."

"So what should we do about him?"

"We'll have to wait and see what he does. We can take action from there."

* * *

Okay, I've decided I'm going to let my readers decide what should happen next. 

**A) Deidara takes Naruto and leaves the Akatsuki hideout**

** B) Deidara and Itachi get into a fight**

**C) Sasuke tries to run away**

**D) Shinobi from Konoha are gathered up to save Naruto**

For those of you who read and enjoyed, thank you for reading and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**AGH! I am SO sorry for the months-late update! School has been in my way, so I haven't been able to update. Now, this was eight pages, going on to nine pages on Microsoft Word, so whatever it looks like on this site is not up to me. I felt as though I sort of rushed it, hence the fact that I haven't updated in so long. I'm sorry to those of you I have kept waiting, and I hope this doesn't happen again. D:**

--

Chapter five: Akatsuki's Unknown Future

--

-Two days later-

"Deidara? Pein told me to have a word with you." Itachi said, stepping into Deidara's room, and singling for Naruto to leave. Naruto just spit his tongue out at Itachi, nodded to Deidara, and left the room. He even had the decency to close the door! How polite! Just like Kisame!

Once Naruto had closed the door completely, not caring if he was still around, Itachi spoke to Deidara. "Pein is considering you a possible traitor. Your recent behavior is becoming suspicious and that of a traitor's. You have been ignoring Pein's orders and doing as you please, which is not what an Akatsuki member is required to do. If your actions continue, there's a high chance you'll be murdered for traitorous actions."

"You're kidding me, right?" Deidara asked, glaring at Itachi. "Besides, if Pein wanted me to hear that, he would have said it to me _himself_. He wouldn't have sent _you_."

"Do you expect him to tell you about this over the radios on an S-Rank mission?"

"Nobody told me he'd left on a mission, h'm. And if he did, he could've either told me _before_ he left, or he could've told me _after_ his mission."

"I was merely told to relay this message to you. I didn't question him like _you_ would have."

"Itachi, you need to watch your mouth, before someone snaps one day and kills you."

"Who's going to? You?"

"Did I _say_ I would?"

"You implied so."

"Well, fine. Then, yes, h'm. I probably _will_ just snap one day, if not today, and at _least attempt_ to kill you. You're the most annoying Akatsuki member there is. Sure, I've argued here and there with Sasori about art, but that's _nothing_ in comparison to how _you've_ acted towards me. You're even _more_ selfish and cold-hearted than Sasori-danna."

"Sasori and I are two different people. We hardly ever agree, and we don't usually get along. You can't compare the two of us at all. He has an easily lost temper, whereas I do not. He's also probably the most impatient of us Akatsuki."

"Either way. You're still the worst of us. You're the rudest of us, and don't care at all for your companions feelings."

"Is an Akatsuki member _honestly_ supposed to have _feelings_ at _all_?

"You have _got_ to be _kidding_ me, h'm." Deidara said, staring at Itachi in disbelief.

"Not at all, why?"

Deidara didn't respond to Itachi again before saying, "Well, if that's how it's going to be… then just because _you're_ the one _here_… I'll start with _you_." Deidara growled, lowering his voice.

--

"So you're that other Uchiha, are you?" Kakuzu snickered, his voice slightly echoing through the night sky.

"Eek!" The Uchiha squealed, spinning around to face Kakuzu.

He gaped at Kakuzu for a few seconds, who then spoke when he found the Uchiha wasn't going to respond.

"I've been told by my superior to get you to come to my hideout, whether by force or by persuasion. So hurry up and think about it. What's it going to be?"

The Uchiha still didn't answer, which was beginning to slightly irritate Kakuzu. He honestly didn't feel like giving this mission much effort, as he had heard the Uchiha he was assigned to capture wasn't exactly the brightest of the clan. (Whether going by what's left of the clan or when the clan was still living)

Kakuzu sighed, then asked, "Your name… is Obito, is it not?"

"Are you a stalker or something? You wouldn't know my name unless you were stalking me… …Or you looked in a book of some sort…"

"Or my superior just knows your name since you're the last of the Uchiha clan, besides your cousins." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Which cousins…?" At this, Obito's interest level seemed to rise slightly.

"Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke."

"You mean… _that_ Sasuke? The Sasuke… who was part of Hatake Kakashi's Team Seven, when he was back in Konoha…? Along with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

"Indeed."

Obito stayed silent for a moment, then asked, "Where is he now?"

"Which?"

"Kakashi…"

"I have no clue at all. All I know for sure by talk between my teammates and I is that he's been given an incredible amount of missions lately. Although I _have_ also heard that he heard something about _you_… and has been looking for you, since."

"…If Kakashi's looking for me, he's _going _to find me. I can't go with you."

"That's only what _you_ think right _now_. But things won't be happening as you wish for them to. Not today, at least."

--

"Itachi, you have no idea how I've felt about you since the day I even _met_ you!" Deidara shouted over the loud sound of his explosive clay.

"It doesn't matter how you've felt about me. No matter which you feel, love or hate, for your comrades, you still have to work with them when necessary." Itachi said causally, as though this were a normal conversation going on just anywhere.

"I do things _my_ way! And if I want to hate and not work with you, I'll do just that! It's because you don't _care_ about others that makes me wants to kill you even _more_!"

"Deidara, stop! What are you going to accomplish by fighting your own comrade?!" Sasori shouted to Deidara, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull his partner away from the fight.

"I'll accomplish killing him, that's what!" Deidara shot back angrily, glaring at his partner.

"Deidara, you can't just—"

"I can do what I _want_!" Deidara yelled even louder, pulling his arm away from Sasori.

"Not _here_ you can't! _Especially_ against your own companions!"

"Sasori-danna, don't talk like you don't understand! You and I have both gone through things we haven't wanted to, so you have no room to talk! If it came down it, I'm sure you would be fighting against Hatake Sakumo, just like I'm fighting Itachi!"

Sasori took a step back away from Deidara, shocked.

"See?! You're just like me! So don't act like you're the same as Itachi!" Deidara continued to shout angrily.

"Deidara, just… stop! You're going to get the others mixed up in this!" Sasori shot back.

"Does it seem like I care to you?!"

"…"

"…" Sasuke listened as Itachi and Deidara fought, and as Sasori and Deidara argued, staying quietly at the door of Itachi's room. He hadn't caught everything Itachi had said, but he caught just about all of what Deidara said, due to his constant yelling.

There were so many explosions, it was hard to tell if Itachi was even fighting _back_. Surely, he was, but Deidara's explosions were loud enough to be heard throughout the entire Akatsuki hideout. Sasuke soon heard Pein's angered voice from the same room as Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi.

"What are you two _doing_?! You aren't supposed to be fighting each other! Both of you, cut it out!"

"You understand _Deidara_ started the whole thing, yes? I have no reason to fight him."

"Itachi, you sound like a child. Don't put the blame on someone else. You gave in to it and began fighting back. You're just as guilty as he is."

"I'm not guilty about anything." Deidara grumbled angrily.

"_You _started this, and _he_ added to it. You're both equally guilty. But because _you_ attempted to _kill_ him, the outcome will have to be more severe."

Sasuke, having heard the word "kill", backed away from the door, shocked at what he'd heard. Deidara was beginning to sound pretty dangerous, and if was trying to _kill_ his companions, _something_ had to be up.

Deidara glared at the floor and didn't respond to his leader, who eyed him sympathetically.

"I'll talk to each of you later." Pein sighed, then turned around walked out the door.

The other members had overheard the earlier commotion and, worried, had been listening at the door to hear what was going on. At the point that things seemed to be getting very out of hand, Sasori had tried to step in. Apparently, though, Deidara wasn't willing to listen. Kakuzu would have surely tried to stop the two from fighting, and would've been able to do so much easier than Sasori, but he wasn't back from his mission yet, which honestly didn't help the situation.

-

While Pein spoke to Itachi, Sasuke had snuck through the hideout and found his way out of it. Itachi had actually _yelled_ at _Pein_, and not just once, but _several_ times, which wasn't normal. Not for him, and not in general. None of the members had _ever_ raised their voices at Pein, besides Hidan, who didn't really qualify, since he was plain out ignorant in general, but _Itachi_ wasn't one to raise his voice _at all_. It almost scared Sasuke to hear his brother yelling, and at his brother's own leader.

Because of this, and out of fear of what may happen between him and Itachi after this meeting that involved an exchange of yelling between Itachi and Pein, Sasuke had settled on attempting to run away. He'd probably only be abused by an angered Itachi anyway, if he'd decided to stay.

Upsettingly enough, Sasuke had gotten a little _too_ far away from the hideout overnight, and was found by none other than Orochimaru.

He sighed angrily, (**A/N: Everyone's angry in this chapter XD)** and turned the other way, even though he knew he wouldn't get anywhere by just walking away.

"Pleasant meeting you here, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru snickered. Sasuke could hear the smirk in his voice, and twitched as soon as he'd heard Orochimaru's voice.

"_Here_? Where is _here_ besides the middle of _nowhere_?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, anger able to be heard in his voice.

"Oh, what are you so angry about? Don't you want to come back with me?" Orochimaru continued to snicker menacingly.

"Tch… _Hell no_. And stay away from me, while you're at it."

"Why, because you wish to spend more time with your brother, instead?"

"I would rather him than you."

"But for what purpose?"

"The fact that he's not _you_. I don't like you; you're a freak. I don't like _him_; he's not a freak. Difference? You're a freak, and he's not."

"Do you honestly _believe_ that?"

"Yeah, I do. Now move along and continue about your business."

"You talk to me like you're my master."

By now, Sasuke was completely losing his patience. At the moment, all he wanted to do was get away from Akatsuki, get away from Orochimaru… Get away from everything.

"Sasuke… may I ask what you ran away for?" Sasuke heard Itachi's voice call over to him.

Sasuke spun around wildly, not expecting to hear Itachi's voice _here_. For God's sake, he was in the middle of… _nowhere_!

Itachi sighed and walked up next to Sasuke, who stiffened as he was approached.

"H-how did you… find me?!" Sasuke asked, nearly paralyzed in shock.

"It wasn't all that hard." Itachi admitted, smirking. "You went down a straight path all the way to here."

"O-oh… I didn't even… notice…" Sasuke said truthfully, but still in slight shock.

"I'll take care of this guy, Sasuke. Back away." Itachi said, putting his hand in front of Sasuke, who nodded, and backed away.

--

"Dammit! How many times have I told you to let me go?! Let me go!" Obito half yelled, frantically kicking his feet and hitting Kakuzu with his arms, as he was being held over Kakuzu's shoulder.

"It _was_ twenty-four, but you just made it twenty-five." Kakuzu responded, snickering.

"Gah! You weren't supposed to be counting!"

"_You_ asked."

"I didn't mean it _literally_, and you _know_ that!"

"Certainly, I do. But if I cared, you'd probably know it."

"…I _already_ hate you…"

"Well, I would assume you wouldn't like me _anyway_, since I was the one assigned to capture you. However, both of your cousins are with us. So I don't see what the big fuss is. You'll be able to see them when you get there."

"Is Kakashi there?"

"No."

"Then I don't care."

"Then it sucks for you. I just thought maybe you'd feel more comfortable being around people you're related to."

"Sure, I will, but it won't be as big a deal as it would be if _Kakashi_ was there."

"…Why are you so obsessed over Kakashi?"

"That's none of your business."

Kakuzu snickered. "You're right; it's not. I was just curious, is all."

"…"

--

"Has he done anything yet?" Sasori asked Pein, walking into Pein's office and sitting in a chair.

"Whom?"

"Deidara."

"Not yet, no. Why do you ask?"

"He's been acting pretty upset since you talked to him. It got even worse when Itachi blamed him for when Sasuke ran away. He locked himself in his room and hasn't come out since."

"Are you suggesting he might be plotting something?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he just locked himself up in there to calm down for a while, but I couldn't make the assumption that he's _not_ planning anything. He's been in there for a while, so I'm sure he's calmed down by now. He may or not might be plotting something by now."

"Is it worrying you?"

"Sort of. I mean, he's never got like this before. Sure, he gets upset sometimes when he's arguing with someone, but he's never just totally snapped on anybody, either."

"I know… It's been on my mind, but I haven't been too worried about him. Once he calms down, he's usually fine. He probably isn't going to come out again until tomorrow, because he doesn't want to get into any fights with anyone else. Besides, he probably thinks someone will get on his back about earlier, which would just cause him to get upset again. And he has Naruto with him, so I'm sure he's fine. I doubt he'd get into any fights with Naruto."

"As true as that is, I still worry about him…"

"It's understandable."

Both paused for a minute, unsure of what to say. Sasori sighed after a while, then asked, "Have you spoken with Deidara about that fight he had with Itachi, yet?"

"No. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow. He'll just get upset again if it's brought up again today." Pein replied, closing his eyes a moment, then opening them again to look over at Sasori.

"That, too, is understandable."

--

"You're not going to attempt to run away again, are you?" Itachi asked Sasuke, walking over and kneeling down next to him. Sasuke, who was leaning against a tree, a little ways away from where Itachi and Orochimaru had fought, shrugged. "Depends. If someone tries to kill me or harm me any way, then I probably will."

"As far as I know, the only one who would harm you would be Orochimaru, whom I just took care of for now. I highly doubt any Akatsuki member would try to harm you. They have no reason to."

"What about Deidara? He didn't seem too pleased with you earlier. He might end up going after _me, too_."

"You heard all of that earlier?"

"How could I not have? Deidara was yelling at you the whole time, and blowing up tons of his explosive clay. From the sound of things during that time, it seemed like he was really meaning to kill you right then."

"I'm sure he was. But because he was, at the time, currently overwhelmed by anger, he wasn't really thinking of any strategies to defeat me. He was just attacking senselessly out of anger."

"Still… If he goes after me, I'm blaming you."

"You do that. And then you can blame _him_ for _me_ saving you."

"Blame is a good word for it."

"For now it is, and only to you."

"For _now_?"

"How do you know you'll always think lowly of me?"

"I don't. But I can't see you doing anything that'll make me think any _better_ of you, _either_."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure something will come up." Itachi said, leaning in and kissing Sasuke's forehead.

"You know, kissing won't change my mind…" Sasuke whispered.

"It's not supposed to." Itachi whispered back.

Once Itachi had moved back away from Sasuke, Sasuke shifted a bit, then asked, "Are we going back to the hideout…?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't particularly _want_ to."

"I'm sure Deidara's calmed down by now. It's fine."

"You're sure about that?"

"Absolutely."

Sasuke said nothing for a moment, then sighed. "Alright…"

They both stood up, from then on ceasing all conversation as they headed back to the hideout.

--

**I'll be adding larger ItaSasu moments from here on out. There will still be lots of Akatsuki moments, too, though.**

**I hope those of you who have had to wait all this time for the story's update enjoyed this chapter! T.T**


End file.
